What could have been
by maggie black
Summary: What would have happened if Lucille had never died? What if the Thunderbirds never existed? This is what their lives could have been like. Mainly based on the movie as I've never seen the TV show.
1. Melody

Hi this is my first Thunderbirds story and I've only ever seen the new movie and read on the internet about the old TV series but mainly it's based on the movie basically it's what could have happened if Lucille hadn't died and it's set about 20 years after the accident.

Scott Tracy watched the news report about his brother Alan reporting about his engagement to his girlfriend of two years Tin Tin something or other. He smiled sadly as the reporter said only close friends and family were to be invited he knew only too well that neither or any of his family were likely to be invited to the youngest Tracy's wedding due to a fight at Christmas five years ago.

Christmas used to be the only time all the Tracy's would gather together at their parent's house. As all 5 brothers now had their own lives.

Scott, himself, was a pilot and had a 3-year-old daughter Melody named after her mother who had died during childbirth.

John the second oldest had followed in their fathers footsteps and became an astronaut something which made Jeff Tracy very proud.

Virgil run a huge computer company and he and his wife Amanda were expecting their first child in 4 months.

Gordon the youngest after Alan was in the navy and he and his wife Kate had a 4-year-old son Danny or Daniel if you were angry with him and their second child was due any day now.

Alan the baby of the family had achieved what he had been trying to achieve since he was 8 he had become the world's number one racing car driver and was now engaged though none of the Tracy's had seen him for 5 years they all knew everything about his life due to reading numerous newspaper reports and watching a lot of TV.

Scott sighed and wondered if Alan regretted the fight for he knew the rest of the Tracy's did but none of them would make the first move Tracy pride was a huge thing in the family and he knew that was probably what was keeping Alan from contacting them.

"Daddy," Said Melody he looked at the edge of the chair to find his daughter leaning on it with her face cupped in her hands looking at him curiously with huge blue eyes.

Scott smiled at her, "Yes?" He asked.

"Danny stole my Rapunzel Barbie." She said a frown upon her small face.

"Can't you play with one of your other Barbie's?" He asked hopefully knowing Danny wouldn't give up the doll without a fight.

"No she's the princess," She said with a look upon her face that she knew got her anything when it came to her father.

Scott groaned, "Danny!" He yelled to the ceiling.

He waited a few moments before a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes came running into the room, "What?" He asked looking just slightly annoyed as though he had been called from something important.

"Have you got Melody's Barbie?" Scott asked the small boy.

"No," Said Danny trying to sound completely innocent though Scott noticed he was fingering something behind his back.

Scott pulled Melody up onto his knee as she had a look on her face as though she was about to cry, "Ok then what have you got behind your back?" He asked.

"Nothing," Said Danny backing away from Scott slightly.

"Ok then can I see?" Said Scott watching his nephew give the open door a quick glance.

"No" Said Danny running out the door.

Scott groaned knowing only too well where Danny had gone. He stood up Melody in his arms and ran up the stairs after his troublesome nephew. He reached the bathroom door and tried to open it but found, not to his surprise that it was locked and Scott found himself wondering for about the 100th time why he had a lock on the door.

"Danny," He called through the door, "Open the door now." He said starting to get angry.

All Scott got in return was silence. Melody let out a small whimper and Scott pulled her closer not wanting her to cry, "Honey It's alright I'll get Rapunzel back for you." He said trying to reassure her.

He was about to try knocking again when he heard someone knocking on the door, "That better be your uncle Gordon," He said smiling at Melody.

Scott walked downstairs and pulled open the door, "Uncle Gordon," Melody cried and jumped into his arms.

Gordon took her into his arms, "Hiya Melody, how you been?"

"Danny stole my Rapunzel Barbie." She said looking very angry.

Gordon groaned his son had a habit of doing things like this and every time he left him with one of his brothers for a few hours he came back hearing about his causing mischief, "Where is he and I'll get it back."

"He locked himself in the bathroom." Said Scott, "You know I'm beginning to wonder why I ever had a lock on that door."

Gordon laughed, "I'll get him out anyway he has to come meet his baby sister,"

Scott grinned, "She had the baby?"

"Yep, why do you think I dumped Danny on you in such a hurry,"

Scott shrugged, "Didn't really think about it seeing as you dump him on me at least once a week."

"Sorry," Said Gordon handing Melody back to her father and heading upstairs.

Scott looked at Melody before following him, "What are you going to call it?" He asked.

"Its not an it, and we're calling her Tori," He said giving his brother a playful look.

Scott smiled in approval, "It's nice who chose it?"

"Danny," Said Gordon knocking on the locked door, "We asked him a few months ago what names he liked and he said Tori right away and we just liked it. Danny come out please?" He asked.

"Why?" Came the very sulky sounding voice of Danny.

"Cause you have to meet someone," Said Gordon knowing curiosity would probably get his son from the room.

Surely enough a few seconds later there was the sound of a door unlocking and a very curious looking Danny stood on the other side of the now opened door, "Who?" He asked.

"Your little sister." Said Gordon smiling.

Danny's eyes lit up, "What's her name?" He asked.

"Tori, like you suggested," Said Gordon knowing this would delight his son more.

"Can we go see her?" He asked.

"On one condition you have to give Melody back her doll." He said seriously.

Danny nodded his head vigorously and handed the Barbie back to Melody who hugged it close to her, "Can we go now?" He asked looking at his father hopefully.

"Yeah sure come on," He said picking him up, "Thanks for looking after him Scott," He said smiling at his older brother.

"No problem I'll come to the hospital later to see them ok?" He said smiling at his brother.

"Sure see you then," He said walking downstairs.

Scott smiled at him, "Tell Kate congratulations,"

"I will," He said, "Mum and Dad are flying out later Virgil I can phone, I don't have a clue how I'm going to get a message to John and Alan probably doesn't even care about us any more,"

Scott nodded before remembering the news report, "He was on TV today you know,"

"What did he win this time?" Asked Gordon.

"Nothing they were announcing his engagement," He said.

"Wow I didn't even know he had a girlfriend," Said Gordon looking surprised.

"Yeah apparently they've been together two years, first I've heard of it though," He said frowning slightly.

"Yeah well it's not as if we're top of Alan's Christmas card list," Said Gordon shrugging, "What else did they say?"

"That only close friends and family were expected to be invited," Said Scott, "I'm expecting my invitation any day now," He said sarcastically.

"They probably mean close friends and his girls family there's no way Alan would invite us." Said Gordon trying to make it sound as though he didn't care whether or not he merited an invite.

Scott knew that Alan's departure from the family had affected Gordon more than anyone else. Gordon and Alan were the youngest in the family and had always been close growing up you hardly ever saw one without the other.

"He'll come round someday," Said Scott knowing this probably wasn't true.

"When? The day that happens Hell will have frozen over thawed and frozen over again." Said Gordon.

Scott smiled his brothers sense of humour was still firmly in place, "I don't know maybe someday he'll realise that family means more than anything else."

"Alan's too proud," Said Gordon shaking his head.

"Daddy," Said Danny who had been sitting patiently in his fathers arms during the whole conversation, "I want to go see Tori!" He said.

"Sorry," Said Gordon looking at his son, "Bye Scott."

"Bye," Said Scott as they walked out the door.

"Daddy can we go see Tori?" Asked Melody looking at him with hopeful blue eyes.

"Later honey ok?" He said wanting to give his brother and his family some time alone.

"Ok," Said Melody looking just slightly disappointed, "Daddy is Auntie Kate going to die?" She asked.

"No," Said Scott looking at his daughter in alarm slightly, "why are you asking that?" He asked.

"Cause I don't want her to die like mummy did when she had me." She said quietly.

Scott's heart leaped at that sentence he remembered only too well they day his wife had died it was the same day he had been given Melody which probably should have been one of the happiest days of his life except he lost his wife due to complications during the birth. Melody was so like her mother in looks and spirit, she had inherited his wife's soft blonde curls and her heart shaped face Melody's eyes were her fathers (A/N does Scott have blue eyes?) A very soft blue colour. Melody was very kind and worried about anyone and everyone even if they were her worst enemy just like his wife had. Scott had been left devastated by the death of his wife and soon came to realise the last thing she had left on this earth was his only daughter who Scott promptly named after his wife he couldn't think of a better suited name for her, "No sweetie she won't die." Scott promised his daughter.

"Ok," Said Melody jumping down from his arms and running up the stairs no doubt towards her bedroom.

Scott walked into the living room and looked at the surrounding photos most were of Melody as she grew up there was a few of him and his brothers and a few of him and his beloved wife.

He walked over and picked up the one from their wedding day taken 6 months to the day before Melody had been born that was the day she had told him she was pregnant Scott couldn't ever remember feeling happier than he had felt that day so in love and so happy.

"I love you Melody," He whispered looking at her happy smiling face and feeling saddened by it.

This is the end of this chapter and I know this chapter featured Scott and Melody hugely but I was also trying to get the whole background into this chapter hope I did it well the next chapter will probably focus on Alan or one of the other brothers tell me if it's bad and correct me on any mistakes.


	2. Photos of the past

This chapter is dedicated to my one reviewer Samantha Thanks for your review.

If this doesn't sound like what would happen after a race I have never been to one or seen one so I couldn't tell you whether or not it's right. Anyway enjoy.

---------------------------------------

Alan's eyes scanned over the crowds at the stadium looking for the familiar face of one of his brothers. He sighed every race he would get his hopes up only to have them dashed again by the non appearance of his family.

He fixed a forced smile on his face as some press came up taking photos and asking questions Alan answered some of the questions though he often marvelled over how the press could hear him over the noise of each other.

His face hardened as one of the press stupidly asked him about his family coming to the wedding, "I don't know if my family are coming." Was all he answered before pushing his way through them and into the building adjacent.

Alan walked out of the stadium 20 minutes later after changing and getting a shower. He was wearing normal jeans and t-shirt he smiled as he spotted Tin Tin talking to some young girls. Alan walked behind her and grabbed her shoulders making her jump, "Alan," She exclaimed, "Don't do that." She said smiling at him.

"Sorry," Said Alan not really sounding it at all.

"It's ok. I was just talking to some fans of yours," She said gesturing with her hands to the girls behind her.

Alan smiled, "Well it's always nice to meet fans, hi."

The girls seemed to shell-shocked to be face to face with him to say anything Alan often found this with young girls mainly teenagers when they met him they would go all giggly or just stop moving all together, "Well it was nice to meet you but we should be getting going," He said starting to move away.

"Wait," Came the voice of one of the young girls, "Can we have a photo taken with you?" She asked holding up a small camera which he hadn't noticed before.

"Sure," Said Alan moving over to stand beside the girls, "Tin Tin can take it," He said taking the camera off the girl and handing it to Tin Tin.

Tin Tin smiled and told them to stand closer together Alan stood in the middle of the small group and put his arms around the two nearest girls shoulders he could feel them quivering with excitement under his touch.

5 minutes and several photographs later the girls finally satisfied had walked off smiling and talking excitably between them. Alan shook his head in amusement, "When will they ever learn that I'm a normal person just like everyone else,"

"You'll always be special to them baby cause your famous," Said Tin Tin smiling at him she knew that Alan's fame frustrated him he enjoyed racing and that was why he did it he didn't do it for the money or the fans he truly enjoyed it.

Alan climbed into the driver seat of his normal car not his racing one and Tin Tin got into the passenger seat. Alan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small model of a racing car almost exactly the same as the one he raced and sat it on the dashboard.

Tin Tin looked at it curiously, "you never told me why you always carry that around," she had always wondered the origin of the tiny car knowing it meant a lot to Alan.

"I know," was the only answer she received Alan started up the car and Tin Tin pulled on her seatbelt.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" She asked looking at him as he concentrated on his driving.

"Maybe," He said.

Tin Tin nodded not knowing the reasons for her fiancé's secret she knew it probably had something to do with his family she never knew the finer details of the fight between Alan and his family he didn't often talk about it actually come to think of it he didn't ever talk about it he generally avoided the topic altogether.

That night when Alan was sure Tin Tin was asleep he went over to one of his drawers and lifted some stuff out of it he put the stuff on top of the unit and lifted the bottom of the drawer up Alan reached his hand under and soon found what he was looking for.

He lifted a pile of photos out of the drawer most were of him and his brothers.

Alan found one of him and John lying on their backs in their back garden staring at the stars one night when Alan was about 9 the one time Alan had been completely fascinated by the stars though he would admit he still liked to watch them sometimes.

Another photo was of him and Gordon having a food fight both completely covered in cake and jelly it was Alan's 6th birthday and Gordon had decided as a treat he and his youngest brother should have a food fight Alan still remembered how their Dad had tried to stop the food fight and had ended up more covered in food than either Alan or Gordon.

Another photo was off Alan sitting at Virgil's Piano at the age of 10 thumping on the keys while Virgil looking on worriedly and wondering how he was meant to give his little brother a piano lesson if he didn't listen to anything he said Alan remembered how he had broken several keys during the one and only lesson he had ever gotten on the piano.

Alan soon found the photo he was looking for and smiled at the memory of this one the photo contained him and Scott one of the very few with just the two of them together Alan was 8 in the photo and was standing proudly beside Scott who was crouching down so he was level with his brother holding a small red racing car the same one Alan pulled out of his pocket at that very moment

Alan remembered when Scott had taken him to the shop to buy it Alan had been upset because of their mothers accident so Scott being the oldest had taken him to a toy shop and said he could have anything he wanted from the shop Alan had walked round the shop several times before deciding on the tiny car which only cost $3 he was fascinated by the colour and the shininess of it and wanted it as soon as he spotted it. When he told Scott of his choice Scott had asked did he want anything else but Alan insisted on only getting the small car their mother of course being like any other mother insisted on taking a photo of the two of them with the car.

Alan placed the photos back in the drawer and placed the stuff back on top of them he hardly ever took them out just tonight he felt the need too. He smiled at all the memories the photos had brought and realised that the saying his mother had always loved 'a photo holds a million memories' was true every photo to Alan was very special and he could place a story to nearly every one.

Alan was agonizing over whether to invite his family to the wedding or not he wanted to but he didn't want to be rejected he was worried that if he sent invites they wouldn't come and he would hurt even more.

He looked over at Tin Tin's sleeping form and wondered should he tell her off his worries, he knew it was only a matter of time before the matter of who to invite to the wedding came up.

He smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep about princess' and barbies before turning over so that she was facing Alan.

Suddenly as though she had sensed someone watching her, her eyes snapped open and she spotted Alan standing watching her, "What are you doing up?" She asked sitting up and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep, sorry if I woke you," He mumbled apologetically.

"That's ok," She said getting out of bed and walking over to him.

"You ok?" She asked touching his cheek.

Alan looked at her wondering how she always seemed to sense his mood, "Yeah just thinking,"

"What about?" She asked gently.

"Nothing you should worry about." He said smiling at her before walking round her and climbing into bed.

Tin Tin frowned as he refused to tell her what was troubling him, "Why do you keep things from me?" She asked him.

"I don't keep things from you." He said trying to reassure her.

"You do," She said putting her hands on her hips, "I hardly know anything about your past and when I ask you about it you change the subject,"

"There's things in my past I would rather not talk about," He mumbled turning away from her hoping she would give it up.

"Like what?" She asked refusing to back down.

Alan didn't answer which frustrated her more, "Alan answer me!" She demanded off him.

Alan turned over and sat up so that he was facing her, "There's things in my past I would rather forget and if I was to tell them to someone then that would drag up loads of memories that I don't want so I'm not telling you, ok?" He said in a low voice that frightened Tin Tin.

Tin Tin was frightened he had never spoken to her like that before Alan saw her frightened expression and softened a bit, "Tin Tin I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," He said standing up and walking up to her.

He tried to hug her but Tin Tin pulled away she had never seen him take that reaction to a question. She ran downstairs and Alan could have smacked himself at his stupidity she was only curious she was right he did avoid his past and he knew he would have to confront it but he wasn't sure he was ready.

He got an idea which could help both of them he walked over to the drawer and got out the photos he had earlier. He walked downstairs and found Tin Tin sitting on the sofa holding a glass of water, "Tin Tin?" He asked, "Can I show you something?"

Tin Tin nodded and Alan walked over and placed the photos in her hands, "these are what I want to forget," He said sadly.

She looked at the top photo it was the one of Alan and Scott, "You want to forget your family?" She asked.

Alan nodded slightly, "Some things about them," He said.

She gasped as she recognised the small car Alan was holding proudly in his left hand, "That's the racing car you always carry around," She said astounded he had owned it since such a young age and that it was still in such good condition.

Alan nodded, "Yeah I was 8 in that photo it was just after my mum was in an accident she was in hospital and I was so upset that Scott," He said gesturing to Scott in the photo, "Took me to a toy shop and said I could have anything I wanted. I chose the car, it's sort of a lucky charm to me cause next day I took it to the hospital with me to see mum who was in a coma because of the accident and I told her about it. She woke up later that day and Scott always joked that the car was lucky over the years I never left it behind where ever I went and it became my lucky charm."

Tin Tin nodded glad that she finally knew the origin of the car. She put the photo down on the table in front of her and looked at the others. She laughed as Alan told her the stories behind each photo and Alan was soon laughing as well.

Tin Tin soon felt as though she had known the Tracy brothers all the life Alan didn't seem to want to shut up about them once he got started Tin Tin didn't mind it was interesting she soon knew each of their personalities she learned that Gordon was closest to Alan in personality but Alan and John shared a strong bond that neither could explain. She learned that Scott was the brother Alan wanted to be most like and that Virgil was the one he admired most cause of the way he could make great music.

Alan's eyes darkened when she reached the last photo the one Alan always avoided looking at when studying the photos.

The photo showed all of the 5 Tracy brothers together smiling and having fun. Obviously the photo had been taken only a few years previously as each of the Tracy brother where grown up in it, but Tin Tin could still see the strong bond between each of them. She was surprised at Alan's reaction to the photo, "What's wrong?" She asked , she personally couldn't see anything wrong with the photo.

"That's the last photo I have of them it was taken on the Christmas we all fell out," He said softly staring at the photo even now he wondered how just 2 hours later they were all at each others throats.

Tin Tin's mouth formed a small O as she looked at the photo each brother looked so happy to be in each others company that Tin Tin wondered how they had such a huge fall out, "How long after this was the fight?" She asked.

"2 hours," Said Alan looking at the clock in the background of the photo.

Tin Tin looked at him sympathetically, "You miss them don't you?" She asked.

Alan nodded, "A lot," He whispered.

"Maybe you should try contact them," She suggested trying to lighten his mood even slightly.

Alan shook his head, "No,"

"Why not?" Asked Tin Tin confused.

"I don't want to contact them hoping to forget about the fight then find out that they still hate me," He said taking the photo of her and putting it face down on the table so he didn't have to look at the happy smiling faces anymore.

"I don't think any family could hold a grudge for that long, Alan," She said softly putting a hand on his knee.

Alan stood up forcing her to remove her hand, "You don't know my family," He said spitefully.

Tin Tin stood up so she was face to face with him though she was several inches smaller than him she tried her best, "No family could hate each other so much that they hate someone for 5 years,"

"Look I was always left out in my family whenever I did something good John or Virgil had done it first and better and whenever I did something they hadn't it would always be 'Oh Scott would have done this or Gordon would have done that'" I was always the odd one out I could never do anything right without it being compared to what my brothers have done," He would have said more but Tin Tin cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"Have any of your brothers ever became racing car drivers?" She asked, Alan looked surprised by the question so she continued, "Are any of them famous? Have any of them got loads of girls practically at their feet or guys admiring them in any way possible?" She asked knowing she had caught him off guard.

Alan shook his head not able to say anything, "And," She continued taking the photo out of his hand, "Did any of them look like they hated you in this photo?"

Alan looked at her amazed, "You know I have something fantastic that my brothers will never have," He said staring into her eyes.

"What?" Asked Tin Tin confused.

"Such a brilliant fiancé," He said smiling at her.

Tin Tin blushed profusely at the compliment, "I'm not that great," She said.

"You are, trust me," He said kissing her on the lips gently.

------------------------------------------

End of the chapter please review I like to hear criticism.


	3. Christmas at Tracy island

Hi guys. I got 5 reviews for the last chapter! And I'm very happy with this so here are my messages to reviewers-

:)- Here's the more you wanted.

Petite-elfe- Glad you love it. It means a lot to me when people say that.

Mcj- She certainly does have a lot to say she takes matters into her own hands.

Amanduriel- I'm sure they have a lot to say about it as well. My punctuation is the worst bit about my stories I'm not too great at it though I'm trying.

Dragoneyes-Here's more of it.

This is set at Christmas just so everyone knows and the chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers.

Jeff Tracy looked round at the chaos his house had descended into. He smiled and finished off his coffee and set the mug on the table. It was Christmas day and all the Tracy family, save Alan, had gathered at his house for the traditional Christmas celebrations.

He laughed as Scott once again had to grab Melody to stop her going too near the Christmas tree seeing as her and Danny had already tried to knock it down unsuccessfully twice since their arrival yesterday. The look on Melody's face was the exact same look Scott used to have one his face when he was being told off and Jeff knew she would make another bid to reach the tree soon.

Danny was sitting nearby in the middle of the chaos playing with some racing cars either Virgil or John possibly both had bought him laughter erupted from him every now and then and Jeff marvelled at how young children could be so easily amused.

He laughed as he watch Melody make another bid for the tree unknown to her father who was now talking to John. He shook his head and swiftly walked over and picked up his eldest granddaughter before she could touch the tree.

Melody looked disappointed until she saw who had picked her up, "Grandpa," She cried and flung her arms around his neck.

Jeff laughed and hugged her to his chest, "having fun?" He asked as he sat her down on the sofa next to Virgil.

Melody nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yep," She said excitably.

Virgil smiled at her, "You going to stop trying to knock over the tree?" He asked looking her his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'm not trying to knock it over," she said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face.

Virgil laughed so did Jeff, "Well that's what it looked like to me," Said Virgil looking at his young niece with a smile.

"I was just trying to touch it," She said with a completely innocent look on her face.

Virgil laughed, "Whatever you say Mel," He said using his nickname for her.

Melody screwed up her face, "Don't call me that,"

"Why not?" Asked Virgil as his father walked off to talk to John leaving the two off them alone on the sofa.

"I don't like it," She said screwing up her face even more.

Virgil laughed, "Then I'll just have to make you like it," He said reaching over and tickling her gently.

Melody squealed with laughter, which caught Scott's attention, "Stop," She screamed in between laughter.

"Say you like the name," He demanded still tickling her, knowing she would give in soon.

Melody curled up into a small ball trying to block the tickles, "I like, I like it," She screamed.

Scott came over and hit his brother's arm forcing him to stop tickling Melody, "What are you doing to my daughter?" He asked with a mock look of anger on his face.

"We're just playing aren't we Melody?" He asked looking at her.

Melody nodded, "We were just playing Daddy, I swear," She said smiling at him before jumping off the sofa now that Virgil had stopped tickling her and ran over to Danny to play with the cars.

Scott shook his head and sat down on the now vacant spot on the sofa next to his younger brother, "It's not quite the same is it?" Asked Virgil.

"What isn't?" Asked Scott working out in his head what his brother was talking about.

"Christmas, it isn't the same without Alan it's been 6 years today since we last saw him," He said in a low voice so their dad wouldn't hear. Jeff Tracy didn't like talk about his youngest son in the house though all the brothers were sure he would be delighted if Alan was here.

Scott nodded sadly, "Wonder what he's doing,"

"Probably with his fiancés family," Said Virgil, "What's her name again?"

"Tin Tin something or other," Said Scott he couldn't quite remember her second name.

Virgil nodded, "I saw them on TV, they looked good together,"

"Yeah they make a good couple I just hope Alan has enough sense not to ruin it all over something stupid," Said Scott thinking of his brothers habit of speaking before thinking.

"Anyway hope he's having fun," Said Virgil in a cheery mood trying to lighten things.

"Yeah, Me too," Said Scott smiling as he thought of what Alan might be doing.

"Scott," Said Jeff pointing to Melody who was quickly making her way to the Christmas tree while she thought no one was looking.

Scott jumped up and dashed across to his daughter before she got to the tree. He picked her up, "I told you to stay away from the tree," He scolded.

"Sorry daddy," She said smiling sweetly up at him.

"How about we go see Grandma, huh?" He asked knowing she loved to watch his mum cook.

Melody's eyes lit up, "Yes!" She said excitably.

Scott laughed at how pleased she was about something as simple as watching his mum cooking, "Come on then," He said walking towards the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen he found his mum putting something in the oven wearing a very old apron that she had had for as long as Scott could remember, "Hey mum," He said which made her jump and turn round quickly in surprise her hand over her heart.

"Scott you scared the life out of me don't do that!" She said in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry mum," He said a little sheepishly, "Melody wanted to watch you cook, is that ok?" He asked her knowing the answer his mum doted upon each of her grand children.

"Of course she can," She said smiling at Melody.

Melody smiled back at her as Scott sat her on one of the stools. Melody placed her face in her hands and leaned on the kitchen table watching her grandmother cook completely fascinated Scott smiled at her before walking out back into the living room.

Gordon and Virgil were sitting on the floor playing with Danny and the racing cars Scott could have sworn they looked more interested in them than Danny who seemed to have taken a sudden interest in the tree.

John was holding Tori who was giggling like crazy at the faces he was pulling.

Jeff was watching Danny cautiously as he tried to get near the tree unknown to his father and uncle who were now having a race against each other with the cars.

Scott laughed as Gordon deliberately made his car crash into the sofa and turned round expecting o see his son's face laughing at him. A confused look came over his face as he noticed his son was missing from the spot he had last saw him. Gordon's eyes scanned the room until they came to rest on the small boy standing just feet away from the Christmas tree, "Danny," He yelled in a dangerous voice, "Get back here this second."

Danny turned round and gave his father a look of complete innocence, "I wasn't doing anything wrong," He said carefully moving closer to the tree.

Scott briefly wondered what the fascination with the tree was he was sure neither he nor his brothers had been so interested in their tree when they were little.

Gordon narrowed his eyes at his son noticing his movement closer to the tree and not further away as he would have liked, "Daniel Tracy get over here this second," He said in a threatening voice.

Danny knowing he was in trouble if his father had used his full name gave the tree a wistful look before heading towards his father who was crouching on the floor still holding the small racing car, "Sorry daddy," He said when he reached him giving him a look that got him anything he wanted when it came to his father.

Gordon's eyes instantly softened and he reached a hand up to ruffle his son's hair, "It's ok," He said smiling playfully, "I just don't want Grandma to get angry,"

Danny's eyes widened he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of his Grandma's anger and it wasn't fun. Although she would never hit any of her children or grandchildren when she raised her voice you sometimes felt worse than you would after haven gotten a smack.

Jeff came over, "Gordon don't frighten him," He turned to his grandson, "your grandma won't be angry. With you as long as you stay away from the tree," He said in a stern voice but kind voice.

Danny lowered his head, "Yes Grandpa," He said in a quiet voice.

Gordon cocked his head to the side looking at his son, "Hey, it's ok. We're not angry with you," He said kindly.

Danny raised his blue eyes to meet his fathers blue eyes, "Really?" He asked in a frightened voice.

Gordon wondered slightly if he had been as scared of his mum's temper at that age, "Positive," He said, "Just stay away from the tree,"

Danny nodded, "I will," He said running off.

Gordon ran a hand through his auburn hair and looked at his dad, "Dad I really don't know how you and mum coped with the 5 of us. Danny's bad enough I dread to think what Tori will be like when she's older," He said looking worried.

"You'll cope," Said Jeff putting a hand on his second youngest son's shoulder and smiling at him encouragingly.

Gordon smiled back, "I hope so, but I also hope Tori is nothing like Danny when it comes to mischief." He said wondering what it would be like if he had two troublemakers in the house both under the age of ten he was sure his house would quickly erupt into chaos.

"Well it's best that Alan isn't around to influence them then, isn't it?" Jeff asked trying to sound humorous.

Gordon stared at his father in amazement that was the first time he had ever heard him talk about Alan since the fight normally all the brothers avoided talking about their youngest brother whilst in their fathers company knowing that it was a sore spot for him and now Gordon was well and truly amazed he was the one doing the talking!

"Yeah Alan would be a bad influence," Said Gordon smiling as an image of Alan helping Danny and Melody get up to mischief came to mind, "But Danny and Melody would love him to bits,"

Jeff smiled, as a similar image to the one Gordon was imaging came to mind, "He would be the favourite uncle who always buys them presents and always plays with them,"

Gordon nodded and Jeff suddenly seemed to realise he had been talking about Alan, "Anyway Merry Christmas son," He said walking off in the general direction of the kitchen.

Gordon frowned he wished his father would talk about Alan but of course his father being a military man he never talked about his emotions and kept them bottled up.

His eyes scanned the living room looking for his son he smiled as he noticed him sitting on the sofa giving Tori her bottle being aided by his mother. Danny absolutely adored Tori and Gordon pitied any future boyfriends of her.

Kate looked up at him and smiled which he returned before she went back to helping Danny.

He frowned as he noticed Scott and John conversing in low voices in the corner of the room. He walked over, "What are you guys talking about?" He asked surprising them both.

"Gordon we didn't hear you come over," Said John.

"Obviously," He said folding his arms over his chest, "So what were you talking about?"

Scott looked round nervously his eyes searching the room for his father he relaxed when he didn't see him and answered in a low voice, "We were thinking of trying to contact Alan," Said Scott.

Gordon looked at him in surprise though he would love to speak to his brother he never actually considered contacting him, "When?" He asked.

"As soon as we can get any contact details for him," John answered.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Asked Gordon curiously.

"I have a friend who's working on it," Said Scott, "I was hoping she would be able to get it for today cause it's Christmas and everything but I haven't heard anything from her."

"You have a friend who can get contact details for famous grand prix racers?" He asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, but she can track people down easily," He said pulling out his cell phone and examining it.

"Well if you want it so badly why don't you phone her?" Asked John.

Scott shook his head, "No she said she would phone me as soon as she got anything." He answered.

"Right," Said Gordon not wanting to get his hopes up he didn't know how reliable this '_friend'_ off Scott's was.

Scott noticed the look on his face, "She's reliable. If anyone can get us information it will be her."

"Ok." Said Gordon still a little unsure.

"Dinners ready!" yelled a voice from the kitchen that Gordon recognised as his 3 year old niece.

Scott sighed, "I hope she didn't put mum off her cooking too much," He said.

"Me too I'm starving," Said John as his stomach grumbled proving his point, "And I haven't had cooking as good as mums in God knows how long,"

"Get yourself a girl who can cook," Gordon suggested knowing that his brother couldn't cook.

John turned bright red and mumbled something, which made Scott and Gordon suspicious, "Or maybe you have a girl," Scott suggested which a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Gordon rarely saw nowadays.

John turned, if possible, a brighter shade of red and they were about to ask him about her before their mum stuck her head out of the kitchen, "Didn't you three hear me I said dinners ready," She said in a quiet exasperated voice.

The three of them looked round they didn't notice they were the only ones left in the room, "Sorry mum," They all mumbled making their way towards the kitchen.

Gordon noticed the look his mum was giving John and wondered why he looked over at John and noticed that John was still an interesting shade of red, "Johnny you know red really suits you," He whispered as they walked into the kitchen.

John shot him a glare that warned him to back off Gordon decided he would for now but he would annoy the hell out of his brother later when he resumed his teasing.

The table, which was groaning under the weight off all the food, looked fantastic. There were crackers placed around the table though Gordon knew they were mainly for the Danny and Melody, mum was using her best crockery and the best wine glasses though Danny and Melody got plastic glasses and Gordon was sure he had never seen such delicious looking food in his life.

He took his seat next to Kate and Scott and John took theirs. Their father sat at the head of the table smiling warmly at everyone, "Merry Christmas," He said raising his wine glass.

Everyone else at the table with the exception of the kids picked up the wine glasses in front of them and repeated it back to him before taking a sip.

Danny was looking pleadingly at the food he gave his grandmother a look silently asking her could he start eating. She nodded her head at him smiling and everyone at the table laughed as the small boy started shovelling down his food.

Gordon shook his head and picked up his own knife and fork, he vaguely noticed Kate telling Danny to slow down. He vaguely noticed the sound of crackers, and the chatter off his family but he just sat there knife and fork in hand not eating or saying anything not even realising he was doing it. After about 5 minutes John gave him a worried look, "You ok Gordo?" He asked which brought everyone else's attention to him.

Gordon looked nervously round the table under the gaze of his entire family, and wished John had kept his voice low, "Yeah fine," He said letting out a nervous laugh he hated being the centre of attention, "And don't call me Gordo it means fat in Spanish." He said indignantly.

Virgil laughed, "Well we all know that you could do with losing a few pounds," He said in between laughter.

Gordon glared at him hoping his father would tell him off for teasing him but as he looked at his father he noticed he looked as amused as the rest of them, "I don't need to loose weight," He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucille sensed trouble between Gordon and Virgil, "Virgil John stop teasing your brother," She said in a warning tone.

"Yes mum," Said Virgil he knew how bad her temper could get and he didn't want to risk upsetting her on Christmas.

Jeff smiled this was just like any other Christmas with this family and he hoped it wouldn't change.

I have now seen a grand prix! I was planning on watching one so I could actually find out what happens in them so I could write Alan's races a bit better if I put anymore in, and for some reason I was sitting in my living room with my sister (who helps me with the story) at 2:00 in the morning watching the Hungarian grand prix and drinking tea (don't ask). But anyway I've now discovered I like them but I haven't had the chance to see anymore since but I hopefully will. Another freaky thing ever since I started this I always compared Alan's racing skills to Michael Schumacher's (the only racing driver I'd ever heard off) and when watching the grand prix I discovered he had the same colour and kind of car I described Alan's as, freaky or what? It freaked me out anyway.

Anyway please review.


	4. Christmas with Alan and Tin Tin

Hi! Thanks for the reviews everyone I appreciate them.

Cap'n Phoenix- I love the grand prix now though I haven't had a chance to watch a full one since the Hungarian one I saw a bit of the Ulster one but I was busy so I didn't get a chance to watch all of it. I don't care that you didn't review before I'm just glad that you reviewed.

Star07- I liked the bit about the pictures too I spent ages thinking about pictures that would relate to each of the brothers with a little help from my sister.

Killhill2003- The reason I've never seen a grand prix is because I've never been interested in them but my sister said that Alan used to be a racing driver or something so I put that in I've seen tiny bits of them while flicking through channels but like I've said I've never been interested enough by actually watching one.

Bograt- Here's more and about the commas I am the worst person when it comes to punctuation so don't even bother reminding me about it cause I do try actually my punctuations improved since I started writing fanfiction.

Jenza1202- Not sure if this was actually a good review cause you only really talked about the grand prix and you didn't actually mention the story so do you actually like it? And another thing you mentioned Ralf Schumacher is he related to Michael Schumacher? I couldn't really tell you much about grand prix's so I don't generally know who's won the most this year. Plus I heard they were changing the rules to try and make it more interesting something about trying to let more people win instead of Michael Schumacher.

Lilo Hawkins- Thank you for reviewing I really love your story. Glad you like it, and here's more.

Andrewjameswilliam- Thank you. About the contact stuff you'll have to wait and see who contacts who, you might be surprised, do you want them to contact each other?

NaomiJayne- Thanks for reviewing and saying this story is great I'm really grateful.

On with the story, Alan and Tin Tin's Christmas.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Alan smiled as he watched the snow fall outside his home on Christmas morning. When he was a kid he used to dream about a white Christmas where he and his brothers would have snowball fights, but unfortunately the snow never seemed to fall on Christmas day and now when it did it was when Alan wasn't talking to his family. The word typical came to mind things like this always happened when he didn't want them to.

He loved snow he loved the way it made things looked magical and at the moment he loved the way the snow made Christmas seem and look more magical than it already was.

His eyes lingered briefly on the phone and Alan wondered should he try phoning his family. He wondered this every year but every year the same thing happened he didn't do it and he ended up spending another Christmas without them.

He smiled as Tin Tin came into the room, "Merry Christmas," She said grinning at him.

"Merry Christmas to you too," He said walking over and pulling her into a bear hug.

Tin Tin laughed as he kissed the top of her head, "Come on we've got some presents to open," Alan nodded and glanced at the tree with the presents under it from friends.

He walked over and picked up a small box in bright wrapping paper and handed it to Tin Tin, "This is my present," He said handing it to her.

He watched as she tore off the wrapping paper eagerly and opened the box. Her eyes lit up as she saw was inside, "Oh Alan it's beautiful," She gushed admiring the beautiful diamond necklace inside the box.

Alan carefully lifted it from the box and Tin Tin turned round lifting her hair up for him to put it on her.

Alan smiled as she turned round wearing the necklace, "It suits you," He said as he watched her examine the necklace further.

"It's so beautiful," She said looking in the mirror running her hands over it.

Alan smiled as he watched her admire the piece of jewellery, "I'm glad you like it." He said.

Tin Tin turned round and smiled at him, "I love it, thank you."

"No problem, anyway what's the sense in having all this money and not being able to spend it on the woman I love." He said kissing her neck.

Tin Tin giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl, "It is beautiful Alan." She complimented, "I didn't know you had such good taste in jewellery." She said turning round to him.

Alan shrugged, "Guess you don't know everything about me then." He grinned.

"Guess I don't." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Alan grinned, "So where's my present then?" He asked raising an eyebrow after noticing she hadn't yet presented him with his present.

Tin Tin's smile fell as she began to wonder what his reaction would be, "Umm you'll actually have to wait a few months to see it." She said hoping he would actually be able to work it out.

Alan's face took on a quizzical expression as he wondered what on earth the present could be, "Can you tell me what it is?" He asked completely bewildered.

Tin Tin bit her lip she had practiced what she was going to say about 100 times that day before Alan had woken up and now when she had to tell him she couldn't remember what she wanted to say, "I'm pregnant." She said in a quiet voice so quiet that Alan almost didn't hear her.

"Come again?" He asked wondering if he had heard her correctly he could have sworn she had said she was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant." She said in a slightly higher voice than what she'd used before.

Alan's eyes widened in shock and Tin Tin started to panic that he didn't want it, "Seriously?" Asked Alan after several minutes of silence.

Tin Tin nodded and lowered her head not wanting to see his face as he told her he didn't want it.

Alan's face broke into a huge grin, "That's fantastic." He said picking her up and spinning her around.

Tin Tin laughed as he kissed her on the forehead and sat her back down on the ground grinning from ear to ear, "I can't believe it." He said with joy evident on his face.

Tin Tin grinned she was glad he was happy, "I know, I mean it wasn't expected I didn't know what you were going to say I was really worried that you would make me have an abortion or something." She rambled off.

Alan's face took on a frown, "You thought I was so heartless I would make you kill my own baby?" He asked.

Tin Tin shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that it's just that we never discussed children before and you never gave an indication that you wanted any." She said worried she had upset him.

Alan grinned, "Neither did you." He said tickling her.

Tin Tin placed her arms over her stomach as Alan tickled her a lot lighter than he normally would, "Stop." She said giggling.

"Why should I?" Asked Alan with a wicked grin on his face.

Tin Tin grinned as she had a sudden idea, "You might hurt the baby." She said not quite sure whether this was true or not.

Alan removed his hands immediately not wanting to do anything that could damage his child, "Sorry." He muttered sheepishly.

Tin Tin grinned as she realised that while she was carrying his child she could get Alan to do whatever she wanted, "It's ok baby." She said lightly, "You weren't to know."

Alan grinned he loved Tin Tin more than anything and now that she was carrying his child the thought of it made him love her even more, "When's it due? How far gone are you?" He asked in an excited voice the idea he was going to be a father amazed him

"It's due around the 28th August according to the doctor I'm five weeks gone."

Alan nodded digesting the information, "Good," He said, "We have to write that down somewhere."

Tin Tin nodded in agreement, "We probably should though I doubt we'll forget it."

"I certainly won't." Said Alan grinning.

Tin Tin smiled back at him weekly, "Now you know why I was being sick these past few weeks."

"Yeah I was getting worried about you. I'm glad there's a proper reason behind it and that you don't have some terminal illness."

Tin Tin nodded, "I'm glad too." She said.

"This might put the wedding plans off for a while," He said thoughtfully, "I mean we were planning the wedding for early August but I doubt you want to be walking down the aisle 8 months pregnant."

"I certainly don't," She said frowning, "Who wants to look like a beached whale on their wedding day? I certainly wouldn't we'll just postpone it just because we're going to have a baby doesn't mean we have to call off our wedding."

"We could have it at Christmas next year." Said Alan brightly lots of ideas coming into his head, "The baby could be a bridesmaid or a pageboy and it might be snowing and everything." He said his face lighting up with the ideas.

"Alan it more than likely won't snow." She said frowning.

Alan shrugged, "It doesn't matter it'll still be magical." He said planning things out in his head.

Tin Tin nodded she liked the idea of a Christmas wedding as well and by the look on Alan's face he wouldn't have it any other way, "I would love to do that." She said finally.

Alan's face lit up completely, "It'll be so fantastic, wedding of the year." He said kissing her on the top of her head, "And it will be even better cause we'll have our baby there as well." He said placing his hand tenderly on her still flat stomach.

"It would be even better if you would do just one thing." Said Tin Tin looking down at his hand.

Alan looked up from where his hand was resting, "What's that?" He asked curiously knowing he would probably do it.

"Invite your family." She said and instantly regretted it Alan's whole demeanour changed.

His whole body stiffened and his eyes darkened he immediately removed his hand from it's resting place, "They wouldn't come." He said stiffly.

"If they cared about you in any way they would come Alan." She trying to convince him personally she would love to meet Alan's family but every time she brought up the subject Alan avoided it.

"They don't care about me." He said hurt evident in his voice, "I was the mistake." He said.

"I'm sure you weren't." She said desperately trying to reassure him.

"One day I asked Scott why there was such a big age difference between me and the rest of them and do you know what he said?" He demanded off her hurt shining out of his eyes.

Tin Tin shook her head, "No."

"He said that mum and dad only ever planned on having three or four kids they even took measures to stop another one coming after Gordon, but all of a sudden four years after Gordon's birth mum and dad are arguing that there was another baby coming unexpected and unwanted the only thing that stopped them from having an abortion was mum's conscience she couldn't cope with the guilt of a dead baby hanging over her." He said sadly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Tin Tin gasped she could never imagine wanting to kill her unborn child in her eyes abortion was immorally wrong and anyone who ever had one she hoped they could live with their guilt for she knew that killing a child would leave a huge feeling of guilt, "Alan I'm sure that was just the shock of finding out about you." She said in a gently voice not wanting to start off his temper.

Alan shook his head, "They argued about it for weeks I even asked Gordon and he said he had never seen them argue so much, I was just trouble to them from the start I'm sure they're glad to be rid of me." He said the hurt in his voice replaced with spite.

Tin Tin bit her lip, she had never seen Alan so resentful and stubborn in all the time she had known him and she didn't like it one bit, "Maybe you should just try phoning them." She said as the phone started ringing.

Tin Tin smiled briefly at Alan who appeared to be in deep thought before standing up to answer the phone, "That'll be my parents." She said walking into the hall to where the phone was.

Alan watched her go "Hello." He heard her say to the person on the other end.

Alan tuned out of the conversation, as he couldn't really hear the other end from Tin Tin's parents. He looked out of the window. The snow had now stopped falling but there was now a thick blanket of snow covering the ground and houses.

As his eyes scanned the small neighbourhood he noticed a few snowmen already and wondered how early the kids must have gotten up to make the figures though kids always get up early on Christmas he thought.

He heard Tin Tin laugh down the phone, "Say Merry Christmas to them for me." He yelled to her and a few seconds later he heard Tin Tin repeat what he had said to her parents.

Alan had a sudden idea, "Honey?" He said walking into the hall where the phone was.

"Yeah?" Asked Tin Tin turning round to look at him the phone placed against her left ear.

"Have you told your parents our good news yet?" He asked mischievously knowing only too well she wouldn't have told anyone without telling him first.

Tin Tin shook her head and mouthed "don't" to him. Alan's grin widened as he reached over and plucked the phone from the grasp, "Hello?" He said into the phone, "Oh Kyrano I can't believe Tin Tin hasn't told you our good news yet." He said dancing out of the way of Tin Tin's attempts to get the phone from his grasp.

Alan grinned as Kyrano's curious voice asked, "What news?"

"We're going to have a baby." He said suddenly very anxious as to his reaction.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone for a few moments before a delighted, "Congratulations." Came over the line.

Alan grinned even more, "Thank you, sir." he said watching Tin Tin relax after his words.

Alan handed the phone to her, "He wants to speak to you, but he's happy." He said kissing her on the forehead before stepping back into the living room.

He listened to her converse with her father for several more minutes before she asked after her mother Alan suspected Kyrano had answered her mother was fine as Tin Tin's relieved voice came after a few seconds pause he knew her mother hadn't been well the past few months and he felt guilty about keeping Tin Tin from her at Christmas but Tin Tin and her mother had both insisted she stayed with him for the duration of the holiday.

Tin Tin walked back in several minutes later, "Sorry about that." She said apologetically.

Alan waved it away, "Baby I'm hardly going to stop you talking to your parents at Christmas." He said.

"I know." She said fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

Alan watched the fiddling she seemed nervous about something, "What's wrong?" He asked coming forward concerned.

"Nothing," She said continuing to fiddle with the necklace and Alan knew instantly that she was lying.

"Tin Tin tell me the truth." He said meeting her eyes his pleading with hers to tell him what was wrong.

"There was something else I wanted to give you for Christmas." She said pulling her brown eyes away from his baby blue ones to the wooden floor.

Alan gave her a confused look, "What was it?" He asked.

"I sorted it out a few weeks ago before I found out I was pregnant but I didn't know if you would like it or not." She said her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Tell me what it is and I'll tell you whether I like it or not." He said pleadingly.

"I..." She stammered, "I tracked down your parents and one of your brothers but after the conversation we had earlier I didn't know whether you would want to know where they are or not." She said looking nervously at him.

Alan shook his head, "I don't want to know." He said determinedly.

Tin Tin looked at him pleadingly, "Please Alan they're your family." She said.

Alan shook his head once more, "No, they're not my family anymore you and the baby are." He said determinedly.

Tin Tin nodded accepting his answer knowing she wouldn't be able to sway him but she would keep the information of the whereabouts of his family just in case.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the wait for this chapter I didn't have time to write it I've been busy at school I now officially hate teachers.

People were saying about my bad punctuation and I was wondering does anyone want to offer to be my beta reader I agree with you lot I need something done about it and I would be very grateful to anyone who offers.


	5. hospital

Hi thank you for the reviews really appreciate them as always.

Cap'n Phoenix- You sound very busy with jobs I feel sorry for you luckily I'm still at school so I don't work. Maybe one of these days I might get a weekend job I need the money. Thanks for reviewing.

Star07- you really haven't noticed a problem with my punctuation? Guess I might be getting better at it then.

Caitie- I'm glad you think the stories fun I think it's sort of serious with some fun bits thrown in is that what you think?

Killhill2003- I agree he should bite his tongue and apologise maybe he will! I think them having a baby is cute as well, it wasn't even in the original plan, wait, I don't think I even had an original plan.

Thunderbird-Shrapnel- Thank you for the tip about my punctuation! I'm going to try it for this chapter tell me if it's any better, please. Being on here does make me smile I sit in class and make up stories then get in trouble for not listening and get extra work so it's not really helping me with my school work.

Bograt- Yeah evil teachers! I have one who annoys me so much and I'm going on a nine day trip to America with her in June, help me! Thanks for offering about the beta thing I'm going to try and make it better it's really just commas I have problems with but I got a tip of someone so I'm going to try that but if you want to talk email me.

Scoobyandscones- Thank you! You're thinking about writing a thunderbirds story? Please do I would very much like to read it I love thunderbirds stories and I normally read the ones of people who have read my story so I'll probably be your first reviewer if you do write one.

On with the chapter enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alan." Said Tin Tin whacking her fiancé with her free hand her other one was being used to brush her long hair.

Alan groaned and rolled over, "What?" He asked burying his head under the blankets.

"We have to go." She said putting down the hairbrush.

"Where?" Asked Alan pulling his head out of the blankets to look at her.

"Hospital. I have a scan remember." She said placing her hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

Alan nodded how could he hand forgotten he and Tin Tin were so excited about the first scan of their baby they were both disappointed that the doctor had said that unless he saw any reason for an earlier scan they had to wait until Tin Tin was at least 16 weeks pregnant. At the moment Tin Tin was 17 weeks pregnant and enjoying being able to get Alan to do anything for her.

Tin Tin smiled at him, "Well aren't you going to get dressed I'm sure the hospital would just love you turning up in your boxers." She said jokingly referring to the nightclothes Alan wore.

Alan pulled of the blankets and stood up a little groggily. He looked in the mirror on the wall in their bedroom. "Well this won't do." He thought looking at his dishevelled hair and sleepy eyes.

"I think I'll take a shower first." He said more to himself than to Tin Tin.

"What?" She asked looking up from where she was sorting out their bedclothes.

"I think I might take a shower before we head to the hospital." He said turning away from his reflection to look at her.

Tin Tin nodded, "We have an hour before we have to leave so if you have a quick shower I'll make you breakfast." She said fluffing the pillows on his side of the king sized bed.

Alan nodded and glanced at the clock, 8:30, why the hell was the appointment so early? "What times the appointment at?" He asked her as she sat down on the bed.

"10:15." She said rubbing her hand across her stomach.

Alan became concerned as she grimaced slightly, "What's wrong?" He asked sitting beside her.

Tin Tin simply grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Alan's eyes lit up with delight as he felt the baby kick under his hand, "That's whats wrong," Said Tin Tin grumpily, "She's being doing that all night."

Alan grinned as he felt another sharp kick, "You're still convinced it's a girl aren't you?" He grinned at her.

"Yes," She said indignantly, "And I'm sure you're still convinced that it's a boy." She said rolling her eyes this had been an ongoing argument between them.

"Yep." Said Alan kissing her on the cheek.

"Well we can probably find out today." Said Tin Tin standing up and smoothing out the sheets on the bed.

Alan rolled his eyes stood up and pulled her back, "Leave it." He said hugging her to his chest his hands running over her stomach.

Tin Tin shook her head and tried to pull away, "It's a mess." She said helplessly Alan was a lot stronger and he had a tight hold on her plus she liked being this sort of embrace with him.

"It's not a mess." Said Alan kissing her on the cheek and pulling away.

"But it's all creased." She said defensively watching Alan pick the clothes he would be wearing that day out of his wardrobe.

"Fine spend ages fixing the bed to perfection Miss Kyrano while I shall go and have a shower." He said starting to leave the room. He turned back round at the door, "By the way does that offer of breakfast still stand?" He asked grinning.

"I'll think about it." She said frowning; she didn't like it when he called her Miss Kyrano it reminded her of the fact that although they were engaged they weren't yet married.

"We would have it all planned if it wasn't for you." She said to her swollen stomach as she heard the shower turn on.

All she got in return was a gentle kick which she took as an apology from her _daughter_ she was convinced no matter what Alan said that the baby she was carrying was a girl and she couldn't wait to hold her but at the moment she would settle for seeing her on the screen and see the look on Alan's face when they doctor told them their baby was a girl.

She smiled as she smoothed out the last few creases in the bed, her daughter seemed to have settled down at last and she had at least a half hour before Alan would be ready for his breakfast.

As she walked past the bathroom she stopped as she heard Alan singing to himself she almost laughed out at his out of key pitch but held in the laugh.

According to Alan his brother Virgil was the only one who had any clue about music and was any good at singing or playing any musical instruments. She suddenly remembered the photo of Alan and Virgil with Virgil trying to teach him to play the piano according to Alan he broke 3 keys during his only ever piano lesson. She had never quite believed him but now that she had heard him singing she could imagine him doing something like that.

She moved away from the door as she heard the shower being turned off he was getting out sooner than she expected.

She walked down the stairs and put some bread in the toaster she was too excited to eat anything but she knew Alan would want some toast.

5 minutes Alan came downstairs wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt. He was towel drying his hair he couldn't be bothered using a hair dryer.

He watched Tin Tin's hand move to her stomach as she placed toast on a plate presumably for him. She grimaced and Alan felt bad he knew she wasn't having an easy pregnancy and that the baby was quite active and kicking her a lot so that she wasn't getting much sleep, he really felt bad about that but he was glad to know she had a scan that day he was really worried about the baby's well being although their doctor said everything appeared fine to him.

She turned round to face him and smiled, "I made you toast." She said holding up the plate with the slightly burnt toast on it.

"Did you make it or did the toaster?" He jokingly asked knowing that if she had made it, it would be a lot more burnt than it was at the moment. Tin Tin although she could make fabulous 3 course dinners she could never manage to make a simple thing like a couple of rounds of toast things like that still surprised him.

"What do you think?" She asked placing her free hand on her hip.

"The toaster." Said Alan taking the plate out of her hand and biting into a slice of toast, "Did you not make anything for yourself?" He asked concerned at her not eating.

"I'll make something later." She shrugged although she was starting to get a craving for toast, "funny" She thought, "When I make him some and give it to him then I start to get a craving for it, why was life so typical like that?"

Alan grinned and stuffed the extra slice of toast into her mouth, "Eat." He demanded.

Tin Tin took a bite out of it and pulled it out of her mouth, "I made that for you." She said defensively.

"Like you said you didn't make it the toaster did." He joked, "Plus I didn't want you starving our _son_." He said placing extra emphasis on the word 'son'.

Tin Tin shook her head; "I can't wait to see your face today when the doctor tells you that the baby is a girl." She smiled.

"Well I can't wait to see your face when the doctor tells you that it's a boy." He shot back finishing off his slice of toast.

"We'll see." She said finishing her toast and picking up the plate from the table she idly threw it in the sink, she would wash it later.

Alan grinned at her and looked at his watch "9:30, we should be going." He grinned excited at the prospect of seeing his child.

Tin Tin nodded, "I'll go get my coat." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"Get mine too will you?" He yelled after her.

"Here you go." Said Tin Tin walking back into the kitchen and throwing his denim jacket at him.

Alan caught it and pulled it on. He checked his pocket to make sure he had his wallet and keys as soon as he found them he said, "Come on then."

Tin Tin followed him and climbed into the passenger seat of the silver car while Alan started the car.

All the way to the hospital Alan and Tin Tin sat in silence a few times Alan went to say something but he knew both he and Tin Tin were worried about the same thing the health of their baby Alan had a strange feeling they would get a shock at reaching the hospital but he sure as hell hoped it was a good shock.

A year ago he wouldn't even have contemplated having a child and he definitely couldn't imagine himself a father.

He'd been delighted when she told him she was pregnant. He'd loved it when her bump started growing.

He enjoyed watching her frown and say she was getting fat and he had to reassure her she wasn't.

His favourite thing by far was when he first felt the baby kicking.

It had been after a race and Tin Tin's bump was fairly noticeable by now she had felt some movement but no kicking yet. After the race when he had met up with Tin Tin the first thing she had done was place his hand to her bump and wait for the expected kicking. As she expected the baby kicked his hands just seconds after it had been placed there and it had delighted him to no end.

She told him it had kicked her while he was just crossing the finishing line after winning a race which led Alan to believe that the baby would be a boy and would love racing as much as he did.

Tin Tin was adamant that their baby was a little girl and used the excuse that she was carrying the child and would know better than he did what the sex of their child was.

They had both agreed they would ask the doctor could he tell them the sex of the baby to stop the endless arguing because he was sure if they didn't find out there would be a lot of rows over the fact and he didn't want to risk upsetting her he had heard how dangerous certain things where to pregnant women and he had done his best to avoid these things.

He looked over to her as they stopped at traffic lights her right hand was resting in it's usual place at the side of her bump, she would smile every now and then as she felt movement from the baby.

Her left arm was resting on the armrest on the door and her head was on her hand she looked like she was thinking about something deep as she watched the stationary traffic.

"You ok?" Asked Alan as the traffic lights changed from red to green.

Tin Tin turned to look at him, "I'm worried." She admitted.

Alan nodded, "So am I." He admitted.

"Alan I want this baby so much I don't even care if it's not a girl but I don't know what I'll do if there's anything wrong with it." She said looking down at her bump.

Alan grinned, "So are you actually admitting you're not sure it's a girl." He said in mock surprise.

Tin Tin glared at him, "You know I'm not I just want it to be a girl more that's all."

"I wouldn't count on it according to dad there hasn't been a girl in our family for several generations I have four brothers to back that up."

Tin Tin nodded, "I don't really care I just want it to be healthy." She said.

"Well judging by all the kicking it's doing I'd say it was perfectly healthy." He joked ignoring the feeling he was getting.

Tin Tin smiled at him, "Do you have to make a joke out of everything?" She asked.

"It's the only way to do things." He grinned.

"Who on earth say's that?" She asked.

"Gordon." Said Alan his smile failing a little, "He always told me it was the only way to have fun in life."

"You should phone them I still have the contact details." She said although she had tried this argument hundreds of times before.

"You said you got information about my parents and one of my brothers right?" He asked. Tin Tin nodded wondering where this was going, "Which of my brothers did you get information for?" He asked.

"Scott." She answered.

Alan nodded, "What did you find out about him?"

"You sure you want to know?" Asked Tin Tin surprised he wanted to know.

"Yes." Said Alan firmly.

Tin Tin took a deep breath, "I found out his address, telephone number and..." She faltered slightly wondering whether to tell Alan about his niece.

"And.." Urged Alan.

"I found out he has a daughter." She said looking him in the eye.

It took Alan a few moments to process the information, he had a niece he never knew about, "What's her name? How old is she?" He asked eagerly wanting to gather as much information as he could.

"Her names Melody and I think she just turned four." Said Tin Tin watching the hospital draw closer.

Alan nodded before realising something was missing, "Where's her mother? Is Scott married?"

Tin Tin shook her head, "He was married, Melody's mother died in childbirth." She said sadly.

Alan was surprised he had heard about things like that happening but he never actually thought it would happen to one of his brothers, the thought of it made him more nervous about the appointment, "Oh." He said pulling into a parking space.

"Do you want me to get you the information when we get back?" She asked.

Alan nodded not quite sure whether he would use it or not but he wanted to know he had it there just in case.

Tin Tin climbed out of the car and shaded her eyes against the sun it was a warm spring day. She looked at the daunting figure of the maternity hospital and shivered she had a bad feeling about this and she didn't like it.

Alan came to stand beside her and took her hand he squeezed it reassuringly, "It'll be ok." He assured her.

Tin Tin nodded his words comforting her, "Can we go in now?" She asked swallowing nervously.

"Yeah the appointments in 10 minutes I think we should go find out where we have to go." He said checking his watch for the time.

Tin Tin nodded nervously and started to walk towards the tall building her hand still in his the warmth of his reassuring her

Once they had found out from one of the nursing staff where they were meant to go they walked into a crowded waiting room with lots of expectant parents talking excitably about the experience they were about to have.

Tin Tin went over to the desk and told them her name to warn them of their arrival. The receptionist a young girl nodded lazily, typed something on the computer keyboard in front of her and then went back to reading her magazine.

Tin Tin took this as a sign she could sit down and walked over to where Alan was already sitting reading a magazine on racing, "Hey Tin Tin guess what I'm in this." He said pointing to a picture of himself beside his racing car obviously taken about two years previously.

Tin Tin nodded not really concerned. She scanned the room with her eyes and saw a young man watching them obviously trying to figure something out, "Probably where he knows Alan from." She thought.

The man noticed her looking at him and turned back to his heavily pregnant wife.

She turned to Alan to tell him about the man but she noticed Alan's attention was no longer on the magazine it was on the man who had been looking at them, "Alan?" She asked him curiously.

Alan kept his eyes on the man but answered, "What?"

"Do you know that man?" She asked wondering why the man looked familiar to her.

"It's Virgil." He growled.

Tin Tin was shocked, "Your brother?" She asked looking back at the man who seemed to have sensed their eyes and turned round.

"Tin Tin Kyrano?" Asked one of the nurses from the side.

Tin Tin and Alan turned to look at her and stood up. Virgil's eyes followed them all the way into the room.

When they got inside they found themselves in a room with one bed and a machine with a screen obviously the scanner.

"Lie down please." The nurse said to Tin Tin nodding towards the bed while checking something on the notes.

Tin Tin took of her coat and lay down on the bed, "17 weeks is it?" The nurse asked now looking at them.

Tin Tin nodded to confirm it, "Yes." She gulped.

"Ok." She said setting down her clipboard and lifting Tin Tin's top up to above her stomach. She wiped some gel across her stomach and Tin Tin grimaced at how cold it was.

Alan noticed her reaction to the gel and said, "It can't be that cold."

"It is." She said.

"Yeah right." Said Alan jokingly.

Tin Tin got a little bit angry at this bit and took some of the gel of her stomach onto her finger and ran it down Alan's cheek, "See how cold it is." She said as she watched his reaction.

Alan nodded and wiped the gel off with his hand, "I take it back." He said throwing up his hands in defeat.

Tin Tin nodded satisfied, "Good." She said as the nurse put the scanner to her stomach.

Tin Tin watched the screen as she moved it around a little, finally she saw a shape on the screen and gasped. The nurse smiled, "There's the head." She said pointing to a shape on the screen.

Tin Tin nodded numbly unable to get anything out Alan asked, "Is it ok?"

The nurse moved the scanner a little bit more and frowned, Alan noticed her change in expression, "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly concerned.

The nurse didn't say anything for a few seconds moving the scanner over Tin Tin's stomach a bit more.

Tin Tin desperately searched the screen trying to see what the nurse was seeing the nurse's silence was worrying her.

The uneasy feeling in Alan's stomach returned, "What's wrong?" He asked again trying to get an answer out of the nurse.

"One minute." She said leaving the room in a hurry.

Tin Tin looked at Alan with fear written all over her face, "Alan there's something wrong with our baby." She said helplessly.

Alan saw the look on Tin Tin's face he desperately wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be ok but he wasn't sure it would be.

The nurse re-entered with another man behind her the man sat down beside the bed and started to move the scanner over Tin Tin's stomach obviously searching for something.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" He asked his temper building.

The doctor nodded and turned to face him and Tin Tin after a few minutes, "I have some news." He said.

"We figured that." Said Alan crossing his arms over his chest not impressed with the lack of information.

"It appears you were carrying twins." The doctor said to Tin Tin.

Tin Tin was shocked as this revelation for a few seconds before Alan's next words hit her, "What do you mean 'were carrying twins?'" He asked.

"We think one of the babies is dead." He said regretfully.

"What?" Asked Tin Tin tears stinging her eyes.

"We can only pick up one heartbeat but we can see two babies." He said kindly to her.

Tin Tin gulped as tears started pouring down her face "What are the babies?" She asked.

The doctor turned back to the screen, "The babies are a boy and a girl." He said after a few seconds.

"Can you tell which one is alive?" Asked Alan not looking at Tin Tin he couldn't bear to see her tears.

"We have no way of telling both of the babies are the same size and it would appear the baby who is dead died quite recently I am very sorry." He said with regret.

"Is the other baby ok?" Asked Tin Tin in a small voice.

"Your other child appears to be perfectly healthy." He said smiling slightly he hated this part of the job.

Tin Tin nodded, "Can we go now?" She asked.

"In a minute I need to explain a few things to you. We can't risk removing the dead baby as it would put great risk to the baby which is alive so I'm afraid you are going to have to give birth to both babies."

Tin Tin nodded she had already guessed that bit of information, "That's fine." She answered.

"The only thing we can offer you is a caesarean section closer to your due date to save you the trauma of giving birth to the dead child.

Tin Tin shook her head stubbornly, she wanted a natural birth and she was going to have one no matter what, "No thank you." She answered politely.

"Ok." Said the doctor turning of the machine and wiping the gel off her stomach.

"Can I go?" She asked once all the gel had been removed.

The doctor nodded feeling sorry for the young couple he recognised him as Alan Tracy the racing car driver, he had remembered reading about them in the newspaper a few months back.

Alan helped Tin Tin of the bed and kissed her on the forehead gently knowing how much she must be hurting inside.

Tin Tin wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up her jacket pulling it on, "Come on." She said softly to Alan.

Alan nodded and followed her out of the room. As soon as they were out of it Alan was confronted by the face of his older brother, "What?" He asked not bothering to be polite he really wasn't in the mood for a row.

Virgil noticed his brother's composure and immediately became concerned, "What's wrong?" He asked he had seen the nurse leave and bring a doctor in.

"That's none of your business." Said Alan coldly.

"Alan you're my brother and I'm worried about you, what's wrong?" He said.

"If you care for me so much how come I haven't heard from you in the past 6 years, huh?" He asked.

Virgil lowered his head, "Sorry but we've all been worried about you Scott's even got some friend of his tracking you down."

"Well they obviously haven't found me." He said spitefully.

"Amanda Tracy." Came a voice from the same nurse that had seen Alan and Tin Tin.

Virgil grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled something on it, he handed it to Alan, "Call me." He said quickly.

Alan looked at the number scribbled hastily in Virgil's handwriting, "Maybe." He said hastily shoving it in his pocket.

Virgil seemed satisfied with that, "Ok." He said before hurrying off to where his wife was waiting.

"Alan, can we go?" Asked Tin Tin from behind him.

Alan turned he had forgotten all about her, "Course we can." He said in a kind voice slipping an arm around her waist.

Tin Tin didn't know whether or not to be happy she had one healthy baby and one baby who was dead and she was stuck between grieving for the dead one and feeling joy about the alive one.

Alan tried to push thoughts of his dead child out of his head instead he kept thinking off the conversation with Virgil did they really want to speak to him? Alan wasn't sure whether he should phone him or not, but he desperately wanted to speak to his family and tell them he was sorry he just hated his Tracy pride and he was sure that was what was keeping the rest of his family from contacting him, though Virgil did say Scott had someone trying to track him down. He wondered vaguely did Scott actually mention his occupation surely it would be a lot easier to do it then.

"Knowing Scott he probably forgot all about it." He thought.

When they got home Tin Tin said she just wanted to go to bed so Alan let her. He pulled the paper out of his pocket and reached for the phone, surely it wouldn't hurt just to call him.

He dialled the number nervously and waited for the phone to be picked up. After 5 rings someone answered the phone sounding slightly breathless, "Hello." He said.

"Virgil?" Asked Alan.

"Alan." Said Virgil sounding relieved, "I thought you wouldn't call."

"Did you not want me to?" He asked suddenly becoming guarded.

"No," Said Virgil quickly, "I was hoping you would, are you ok?" He asked concern in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alan more guarded than before.

"Did the hospital give you bad news you seemed upset, Oh God there's nothing wrong with your baby is there?" He asked.

"One of the babies is dead." Said Alan wondering why he was telling the brother he hadn't spoken to in over 6 years this.

"Oh Alan I'm sorry." Said Virgil sounding genuinely sorry, "Wait did you say one of the babies?" He asked.

Alan nodded to himself, as Virgil couldn't seem him, "She was carrying twins." He said sadly.

"Oh." Said Virgil not sure what to say.

"When's Amanda due? Is it Amanda isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah it's Amanda she's due in 3 weeks." He said quickly.

"Congratulations." Said Alan.

"Thanks." Said Virgil relieved his brother at least sounded like he meant it.

"Virgil I've got to go make sure Tin Tin's alright she didn't take the news too good." He said his eyes darting up the stairs.

"Sure." Said Virgil understanding, "One more thing Alan." He said.

"What?" Asked Alan getting nervous again.

"We're all proud of you." Said Virgil smiling, "Even Dad."

Alan grinned at this piece of information, "Thanks Virgil I needed that."

"No problem, I'll see ya Al."

"Bye." Said Alan sadly before hanging up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a kind of happy kind of sad chapter hope you guys like it anyway please review.

By the way do you guys want me to keep doing the review answers because I noticed not many Thunderbird authors do it and I was wondering did you guys want me to do it or not cause I'll stop it if you want.

This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote for any of my stories so you guys should be proud of me I mightn't update for a while a lot's happened in the last few weeks so it might take me a few weeks.


	6. New baby

Thank you ever so much for the reviews you're all so nice and a lot of you said I should continue on answering the reviews so I will.

Star 07- I'm continuing with it! I think the last chapter was the best as well.

Thunderbird-shrapnel- So glad you enjoyed it, I think the individual reviews make you feel like you talking to the person in a way as well though if you want to talk to me just email me.

Cap'n Phoenix- That's fair you take the time to review I take the time to reply. It was nice that he met up with Virgil that wasn't even meant to happen everything keeps changing in this story, my characters have a mind of their own.

Killhill2003- Yeah sad chapter it will get better! I swear! You hardly ever get reviews? I love your story! I don't think I ever got round to reviewing it but I've read it and I think it's on my favourites.

Arashi no baka- Thank you so much for being my beta you really don't know how much I appreciate it. I like keeping people in suspense though I hate it when other writers do it.

Naomi-Jayne- I like the longer chapters too but I'm still trying to work out where that one came from I just started writing and suddenly it became 10 pages long, A new record for me! And I only wrote it in two days.

Bograt- I have been listening to suggestions I always read over my reviews a few times before replying to them and I keep them in my email inbox so I've got easy access to them. I got a beta reader now but thank you so much for volunteering maybe we can talk sometime. I hope my America trip is good as well! I can't wait.

Nikki-browneyes- Yeah poor Alan and Tin Tin I'm glad he rung him as well. Thank you for reviewing and I'm so glad you like the story.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alan glanced across to Tin Tin as she sat in the plastic seat fidgeting nervously. The doctor had called them back a week after their last scan to try and detect a second heartbeat to determine whether the second baby was alive or not.

They both had been praying and hoping over the past few days since the call that the baby was alright and Alan had spoken to Virgil on the phone several more times Virgil had offered him the option of his other brothers numbers but Alan declined not feeling ready to speak with them yet.

Virgil knew everything about the babies and there only being one heartbeat he demanded Alan told him what the doctor said as soon as they got back from the scan and Alan only hoped they had good news.

"Gordon has two kids you know." Alan suddenly blurted out stupidly desperate to break the silence that had been hanging over them for the last 10 minutes or so.

"Does he?" Asked Tin Tin sounding not very interested the death of the baby had caused a huge rift in their relationship.

"Yeah, apparently Danny's 4 and Tori's a few months old." He said.

"Tori?" Asked Tin Tin, "That's a bit of an unusual name."

"Yeah wonder where he got it from." Said Alan trying to keep the conversation going.

Tin Tin opened her mouth to say something when her name was suddenly called. Tin Tin closed her eyes and prayed to whatever God was out there for some good news.

The doctor smiled kindly at them, a smile Tin Tin couldn't return, Alan shook the doctors hand while she lay down on the bed ready for another scan.

The doctor went through the same routine he did last time, only this time Tin Tin didn't grimace at the cold gel or joke with Alan she was too worried.

The image flickered onto the screen but all Tin Tin could do was watch the doctors face waiting for news.

A few seconds later a smile found it's way onto the doctors face and he turned to face them.

Alan noticed his smile and relaxed Tin Tin however didn't, "I have some good news." Said the doctor.

"What?" Tin Tin managed to get out swallowing hard.

"I can detect a second heartbeat." He said smiling at the young couple.

Tin Tin grinned and felt one of her babies kick her as if to reassure her that they were both going to be fine. She looked at Alan who was grinning from ear to ear, "I can't believe it." She said.

"Neither can I." He grinned kissing her on the forehead.

"Everything seems to be fine, I'm so sorry I don't know why we couldn't detect the heartbeat last week I have only heard of this happening a few times." He apologised.

Tin Tin dismissed him with a wave of her hand, "It's alright." She said.

"Thank you." Said Alan shaking the mans hand.

"You're welcome, and again I'm very sorry for the mistake." He said sincerely.

As they got home it was like the dark cloud that had been hanging over them for the past week had lifted Alan just hugged Tin Tin in relief he never knew he could be this relieved about something.

He hung his coat up on the hooks in the hallway and looked at their answering machine there was one new message. Alan hit the listen button not really paying attention.

Alan's head snapped up to look at it when he heard the voice, "Al, hey, it's Virgil. Guess what Manda had a baby boy! 9 pounds perfectly healthy get up to the hospital as soon as you get this message and that's an order just ask for Amanda Tracy and they'll tell you where to go, see ya!"

Alan grinned at the happy tone of his brothers voice, he looked at Tin Tin pleadingly, "Come on." She said putting on the coat which she had just taken off back on she was eager to meet Virgil.

"He sounded happy." Said Tin Tin as the car started up.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're calling it, he didn't say." He said driving expertly down the road.

"Maybe they haven't thought of anything yet." She said shrugging.

"You know maybe we should start thinking of names." He said thoughtfully.

"What one's do you like?" She asked curiously.

"Umm... Michael.. Ralph... Jenson..." He started before Tin Tin realised what he was doing.

"We are not naming the boy after a racing car driver." She said stubbornly.

"Hey what's wrong with racing car drivers?" Asked Alan not taking his eyes of the road.

"Nothing, anyway I don't like any of those names." She said.

Alan shrugged, "Well what do you like?" He asked.

Tin Tin though for a few seconds before an idea struck her, "David... Wayne... Frank... Nicky." Alan at this point realised what she was doing.

"We're not naming him after a footballer either!" He protested.

"Who says I was naming footballers?" Asked Tin Tin innocently knowing how much Alan hated football.

"David Beckham, Wayne Rooney, Frank Lampard and Nicky Butt, all famous ex England footballers." He said.

"Ok." She said casually, "But I quite like the name Nicky."

Alan thought about it for a few seconds, "How about we put it down as maybe." He suggested not liking it at all.

"Ok." She said knowing that he really meant no.

"What about Jamie." He suggested saying the first name that came to mind.

"Jamie Tracy." Said Tin Tin trying it out, "I like that." She said finally.

"Good," Said Alan, "I'm glad we finally agree on one name."

"Me too. What about the girl?" She asked.

"Kylie." He suggested.

"No." Said Tin Tin firmly.

"Ok, how about... Maria." He said.

"Perhaps..." Said Tin Tin thinking it over.

"We're here." Said Alan suddenly.

Tin Tin looked up surprised to see the maternity hospital for the second time that day, "Ok." She said unbuckling her seatbelt as Alan pulled into a parking space.

They walked in and Alan walked straight up to reception Tin Tin groaned as she saw the lazy girl again, "Excuse me but my brother's wife had a baby..."

"What's the name?" Asked the girl boredly chewing gum.

"Amanda Tracy." Said Alan politely though Tin Tin could tell he was forcing it.

"Down the corridor, through the double doors, it's the first door on the left" She said not even looking up at them.

Alan nodded, "Thank you." He said with about as much politeness he could muster, something he normally wouldn't have a problem with.

When they reached the door Alan's hand rested on the door handle for a few seconds, "Alan you have to face them sometime." Said Tin Tin gently.

Alan nodded, "I guess but I'm scared of what they'll say." He said quietly.

"Well your never going to find out unless you go into that room." She said jokingly.

Alan knew she had a point so he pushed down the handle and opened the door.

Virgil was sitting in the chair next to the bed holding a bundle of blankets in his arms which Alan assumed was the baby. His wife was lying propped up on the pillows they had obviously been talking.

Virgil's head snapped up when he heard the door open, "Alan!" He said handing the baby to his wife and pulling his brother into a manly hug.

Alan returned the hug gratefully, "Congratulations." He said grinning at his brother.

"Thanks." He grinned back.

"This is Tin Tin." He said putting his arm around Tin Tin's shoulder.

Virgil's grin grew even wider, "Its nice to meet the girl who stole my brother heart." He joked.

Tin Tin laughed as Alan frowned, "Its nice to meet one of his family." She said.

Virgil nodded, "Well you'll get to meet the rest of them later." He said.

Alan gulped, "When are they coming?" He asked.

"Well Scott and Gordon live out in Massachusetts, so it might take them a few hours, Johnny's doing something for NASA but he sends his congratulations and Mom and Dad live in a South Pacific island but dad's flying them out so they should be here in a few hours as well."

"Oh." Was all Alan could say in light of this new information.

"Do you want to hold him?" Asked Virgil gesturing to the baby.

"Yeah." Said Alan slightly nervous he couldn't quite remember the last time he had held a baby, actually he wasn't sure he had ever held a baby.

Virgil gently took the baby from Amanda and placed him carefully in Alan's arms, "Support his head." He said cautiously.

Alan made sure he was supporting the baby's head properly before inspecting him, 10 fingers, 10 toes and a cute button nose, "He's cute." He said still looking at the baby.

"Yeah." Said Virgil smiling at Alan.

"This is Amanda." Said Virgil suddenly remembering his wife.

Alan was about to say something when he head a questioning, "Alan?" From behind him.

Alan turned round still holding the baby securely in his arms to see Gordon standing there looking shocked, "Umm, hi Gordon." He said nervously.

"Maybe I should take the baby back now." Said Virgil coming up to Alan and lifting the baby out of his arms.

Virgil stared between his two youngest brothers wondering if he had got it wrong and Gordon didn't really want to see Alan.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Gordon, he mentally kicked himself he hadn't meant it to sound that rude.

"I invited him, just like I invited you." Said Virgil quickly handing the baby to Amanda in case he needed to break up a fight.

"Oh." Said Gordon at a loss for what to say.

"I'll leave again if you don't want me here." Said Alan quickly.

"No!" Gordon practically yelled which startled the baby who then started crying, "Sorry." He apologised in a quiet voice.

"Its ok." Said Virgil "Just keep your voice down please."

"Ok." Said Gordon lowering his voice, "I don't want you to go Alan," He said sincerely.

"Seriously?" Asked Alan relaxing.

"Yes!" Said Gordon grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

Virgil grinned, "Glad to see you two are getting along," He said. "Where's Kate and the kids?"

"Danny was complaining so she took them to the cafe for some food hoping he would calm down by the time they got here." He replied.

"Good, and where's Scott I thought he would have come down with you." Asked Virgil confused by his older brothers disappearance.

"Scott said Mel's got a tummy bug so they'll be down when she's feeling better." He said shrugging.

"Ok." Said Virgil.

"When are mum and dad getting here?" Asked Alan nervously.

"I spoke to them they said they can't get out here until tomorrow the weathers too bad, sorry Virgil." Said Gordon.

"That's alright." He said.

"So do I actually get to meet my nephew?" Asked Gordon clapping his hands together in front of him.

"Of course you do." Smiled Amanda motioning for him to come over.

Gordon looked at the baby, "Aww he's a cutie, congratulations Virg."

"Thanks, do you want to hold him?" He asked.

"I'd rather not." Said Gordon nervously.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, "You have two kids yet you won't hold your nephew?"

"You see what it is with my kids if I drop one of them no one can blame me for hurting them but if I drop someone else's then I could get into serious trouble..." He trailed off looking at Alan and Virgil's confused faces, "What? If you think about it, it actually makes sense." He said defensively.

"What colour is the sky in your world Gordon?" Asked Virgil.

"Blue." Said Gordon cautiously, "Why?"

"No reason just you seem to live in a completely different world from the rest of us." Said Virgil.

"Whatever." Said Gordon turning to Tin Tin, "Sorry I'm Gordon." He said politely.

"Tin Tin." She said smiling at him.

"Ah," Said Gordon, "your the infamous Tin Tin well its a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You too." Said Tin Tin grinning, she liked Gordon he was just as Alan described him.

"Didn't you have a scan today Tin Tin?" Asked Virgil suddenly remembering.

"Yeah, the babies are both alright." She said grinning.

Virgil sighed in relief, "Good."

"You're having twins?" Asked Gordon looking confused.

"Yeah, they thought one of the babies might have been dead so we got called back for another scan today." Said Alan.

"Oh." Said Gordon still confused.

"Virgil what are you going to call the baby?" Asked Alan changing the subject.

"Alex." He said.

Gordon stole another glance over at the baby, "Suits him." He said softly.

"That's what we thought." Agreed Virgil.

"Uncle Virgil!" Screamed a small voice from the door way.

Virgil whipped round just in time to see his 4 year old neice come running towards him, "Mel," He said swinging her up into his arms just as she reached him, "I thought you were sick." He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I got better real quickly, can I see the baby?" She asked excitably.

"Course you can he's with your aunt Amanda." He said.

Melody frowned, "I wanted it to be a girl." she said sulkily.

"Melody babies can't just be girls because you want them to." Said Scott from the doorway Alan felt the feeling of nervousness rise in him again.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because its not up to you to decide." Said Scott.

"Ok." She said still sulking.

"Do you want to see the baby?" Asked Virgil.

Melody's face lit up, "Yes." She said excitably as Virgil set her on the ground for her to walk over to the bed.

Scott finally noticed Alan, "Alan?, what are you doing here?" He asked slightly less ruder than Gordon.

Virgil rolled his eyes this was almost an exact repeat of what had happened between Gordon and Alan not more than half an hour earlier, "I invited him Scott and he's staying."

Scott tore his eyes away from Alan to look at Virgil in slight alarm, "When did I say I wanted him to go?" He exclaimed.

Virgil shrugged, "Just making sure."

"Who are you?" Asked Melody curiously walking up to Alan and staring up at him.

"This is your uncle Alan." Said Scott looking at how small his daughter looked compared to Alan.

"Uncle Alan?" Said Melody confused, "I don't have an uncle Alan."

"You do, we just haven't seen him in 6 years." Said Scott bending down so he was level with the 4 year old.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because we had a fight." Said Scott feeling stupid about how long the fight had lasted.

"That's stupid." Said Melody screwing up her face.

"I know." Scott admitted.

"Are you friends again now?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Said Scott.

"Good." She grinned, "Can I hug you uncle Alan?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." Said Alan cautiously, not used to little kids requesting a hug from him.

Melody held out her arms for him to pick her up which Alan did as soon as she was securely in his arms she flung her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"I wish I had a camera." Said Gordon jokingly.

"Well if mum was here she would surely have one." Said Virgil.

"Yeah what is it with her and carrying a camera round with her everywhere?" Asked Scott looking at his brothers.

They both shrugged before Amanda piped in, "She doesn't want to miss anything important."

"Let me guess," Said Gordon twisting round to look at his sister in law, "Its a girl thing."

"Yes." Said Amanda stubbornly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the long wait guys thank you so much for being patient. Now be nice and give me a nice Christmas present by reviewing.

Merry Christmas everyone, have a good one.


	7. reunions

I'm so sorry about not updating for so long! I am going to try and answer all the reviews (I have over 50!) You lot are brilliant and I am so glad you like my story I love getting reviews so keep it up!

Andrewjameswilliam- Thank you for reviewing! I am so glad you liked the last chapter.

Vorserkeien- Thank you so much for the review I appreciate it a lot!

mcj- Awww that's so sweet! You made me feel very special!

Fried Eeyore- I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner hope you like the new chapter

Bograt- I'm glad you like Amanda but I'm sorry she's more of a background character she doesn't really play a big part in the story apart from being Virgil's wife. Thanks for reviewing!

Naomi Jayne- I know what you mean I was glad to have the family back together finally, I'll try and keep up the good work.

Thunderbird-shrapnel- I'm glad you like the story thank you so much for reviewing!

Arashi No Baka- Yes of course you can still be my beta that's if you want to...

Coloradoavsgirl19- I'm glad you love the story sorry the update didn't come sooner

Vampiress66613- Thank you for reviewing! It won't be finished for a while there's a few more chapters I'm glad its one of your favourite stories!

Maethoriell Uini Tawar- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!

missy- I'm glad you think it's sweet and making people cry is a good thing... right? Sorry for not updating sooner

Fiona Belagant- Just thought I'd say you've been a great help to me and you know I've been very busy and haven't had time thanks for being so patient and helping me with ideas.

justdoyoutthing- Thanks I feel kind of guilty for taking so long to update

Bookreader2007- Thank you! And I guess your good luck paid of I passed all my exams and got some of the highest marks in the school! I know what you mean about the writers block I hate it! It should go away forever.

Rachie- Thanks! And as I said above I passed my exams so thank you so much for the good luck wishes!

Aussie Munchkin- Your review didn't sound sarcastic! Yes he will speak to Jeff.

Nick- Thats a good idea but I know whats going to happen in it just don't know how to write it does that make any sense?

Laurelleaves- Thank you for the idea but look at what I said above but I'll keep it in mind.

Georgina Louise Pike- Thanks so much! I'm glad you know how I feel grr I hate English it should go away forever lol.

Ok the long awaited and anticapated new chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Alan and Tin Tin finally left the hospital for the second time that day the smile just wouldn't leave Alan's face.

"I like your brothers." Said Tin Tin smiling at him.

"I'm glad." Said Alan, "Though I thought one of them would kick me out the second they saw me or well I thought Scott definitely would."

"Why Scott?" Said Tin Tin frowning thinking of the kind natured Tracy brother she had spent the past few hours getting to know and wondering why he would be the one who would kick Alan out.

"A few months after the fight I got into a bit of trouble with some blokes and realised Scott lived nearby I went there and we had a fight I didn't stay long I run away again."

Tin Tin's frown deepened, "What was the fight about?"

"Nothing really." He lied.

Tin Tin shrugged knowing he was lying not really wanting to get into it anymore, "What do you think your parents will say when they see you tomorrow?" She asked.

Alan shrugged, "I don't really know, Virgil said they've missed me I'm sure mom has but dad I'm not so sure about he probably just forgot about me."

"I'm sure thats not true," Said Tin Tin reassuringly, "How would you feel if Jamie or Maria?" She asked questionably, "Suddenly left would you hate them?"

"No." Said Alan "and you know I'm not liking Maria that much doesn't seem right for a Tracy I still like Jamie though."

"Me too," Said Tin Tin frowning while she wrecked her brain thinking of names, "Chloe, Eleanor, Rose?" She asked saying the first three names that came to mind.

"Chloe, maybe... Eleanor and Rose perhaps not." He said.

"Lucy?" She asked "After your mum."

Alan shook his head "I don't like naming children after people who are still alive."

"Ok," Said Tin Tin "Pity I quite like that name."

"How about something less popular," Said Alan "Just so she does have about 5 other people with the same name in her class."

"Guess that rules Chloe out," Said Tin Tin shrugging "It was only a suggestion anyway."

"Faith?" Suggested Alan of the top of his head.

Tin Tin grinned, "I like Faith but I'd rather have it as a middle name."

Alan nodded "I agree Faith is a very possible middle name then."

Alan stopped the car as they reached their house, "How about we discuss this in the morning." He suggested yawning, "Its getting late."

Tin Tin nodded in agreement "Ok." She said wondering what the morning visit to the hospital would bring.

Next morning Alan woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He rushed down the stairs and picked up the phone "Hello." He said tiredly looking at the clock, 11 o clock he must have slept in.

"Alan?" Asked Virgil.

"Hi Virgil whats going on?" Said Alan.

"Mum and dad just phoned they're about 10 minutes away from the hospital Amanda and Alex are getting out in about an hour so come by my house in about an hour and a half ok?"

"I don't know your address." Said Alan wrecking his brains trying to remember it.

"32 Shaftesbury Drive" Said Virgil, "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah," Said Alan reminding himself to consult a road map before he left the house.

"You don't do you?" Said Virgil grinning.

"Not really, but I can find out." Answered Alan.

Virgil laughed, "Phone me if you get lost and knowing you, you probably will."

"Excuse me!" Said Alan jokingly, "Remember who is the world champion driver here."

"Ah but thats only in racing it doesn't involve finding your way around a massive city." Said Virgil.

Alan frowned "I'll find my way."

"I'm sure you will just don't take too long and always listen to Tin Tin women know these sort of things."

Alan snorted, "Whats that the wisdom of being married?"

"Yep," Said Virgil.

"Is Amanda holding you at gunpoint," Joked Alan.

"No anyway I've got to go the doctors come to check on Alex see you later."

"Bye," Said Alan.

Tin Tin came down the stairs, "Who was that?" She asked yawning.

"Virgil telling us to come over in about two hours, do you know where Shaftesbury Drive is?"

Tin Tin nodded "Yes why?" Thats Virgil's place Amanda is getting discharged in about an hour and mum and dad will be at his place so he wants us over there.

Tin Tin nodded again and wandered into the kitchen, "Do you want breakfast?" She called back to him."

"Its 10 past 11 its perhaps a bit late for breakfast." He commented.

Tin Tin stuck her head out of the kitched, "It is?" He said surprised.

"Yeah..." Said Alan "how about Brunch?"

"Sure" Said Tin Tin sitting down "But you're making it."

Alan frowned, "Why me?"

"Because I'm pregnant and I need to rest." She grinned.

Alan groaned Tin Tin knew she could use her pregnancy to get anything she wanted from him, "Fine." He said and starting making them some food.

Almost two hours later Alan pulled into Shaftesbury Drive and found Virgil's house he parked outside and worriedly.

Tin Tin pulled of her seatbelt and made to climb out of the car before realising that Alan hadn't moved at all, "Come on," She said reassuringly "Everything will be fine."

Alan smiled weakly at her before undoing his own seatbelt slowly and climbing out of the car. He saw a twitch in the curtains knowing it was probably Virgil making sure he had actually turned up.

As they walked up the drive the door opened and Gordon stuck his head out, "They're here." He said in a low voice.

Alan swallowed hard and nodded at Gordon who opened the door fully to allow them access, "Thanks." He muttered in a voice that sounded so unlike his own.

"Follow me." Said Gordon setting off down the hallway Alan stared at the paintings that hung on the wall wondering how many of them Virgil had painted.

"Uncle Alan!" He heard a voice squeal from the other end of the hallway. He just had enough time to register what had been said before his neice flung her small body at his chest.

"Hi Melody." He said weakly knowing for sure that his parents had heard her come to think of it he was sure the whole street had heard her.

"Alan?" He heard his mothers voice question from the door of what he assumed was the living room.

"Hi mom." He said still holding Melody although a little more tightly than he had been previously.

Lucille stood staring at him for a few moments and Melody jumped from Alan's arms without him noticing and bounded into the living room.

"I can't believe you're here" she said moving forward and giving her youngest son a hug.

Alan sighed in relief, "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"It doesn't matter." She said pulling back and staring at his face intently as though memorizing his features before turning to Tin Tin, "You must be Tin Tin." She said smiling politely.

"Hi Mrs Tracy." Said Tin Tin shyly she had always been a bit worried about meeting Alan's parents.

"Please call my Lucy." Said Lucy kindly.

"Ok." Said Tin Tin grinning.

"Is dad here?" Asked Alan glad that his mother and his fiancé appeared to like each other.

Lucy nodded, "In the living room he heard Melody too."

"Ok.." Said Alan slowly.

Tin Tin gave him a little nudge in the back to get him moving, "It'll be fine." She whispered.

Alan smiled at her before walking into the living room Melody grinned up at him from where she was sitting between Jeff and Amanda admiring baby Alex Danny was sitting on the floor looking really bored and Tori was asleep in her buggy.

Jeff didn't give any inclination that he had noticed his youngest son enter the room he merely continued to keep an eye on Danny who was staring around the room trying to find the next object he could use for his mischief making.

"Hi dad." Said Alan quietly worried sick that he would be regrcted.

Jeff finally looked up at Alan and after a few seconds of studying his sons worried face turned to look at his wife, he stood up and gave Alan a hug, "Welcome back." He said.

Alan, and the rest of the room it seemed, breathed a sigh of relief at Jeffs words and after the first few awkward moments they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the ending but I really couldn't think of anything else to add and I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the long wait I've been very busy please review I love reviews they make me feel special.


End file.
